Like father like daughter
by vaiolet90
Summary: For some small things, Rose Weasley was more like his father than others believe. Scorpius/Rose FanFiction with a little of Ron/Hermione and others included. After DH/Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Hi everyone. This is just a little series of FFs about Rose Weasley and her relationship with his father. In this first chapter, there will be the pairings Rose and Scorpius. I never wrote anything about them; it's my first time. Obviously, there's a little of Ron and Hermione too. Any review is welcome.

* * *

 **Like father like daughter; spiders phobia.**

Scorpius' heart stopped in his chest at the screech that floated in the house. Worrying that something bad had happened to Rose, he flew upstairs with his wand ready. He stood in front of the bedroom's locked door and knocked several times. Receiving no answer, he opened the door and went inside to see his fiancèe cowering on their bed with her hands over her face and her shoulders twitching. Growing increasingly concerned, he looked around and saw nothing strange. Or at least nothing broken or different from how the room had always been. Everything was in its place.

"Rose, honey," Scorpius said in a low voice. "Is everything okay? What happened?" She did not answer him, so he sat down next to her and took one of her hands.

"Rose, please, tell me. What is it?" he implored her, and finally, she spoke.

"That!" she said pointing a shaking finger at the window. "Get that abomination out of here!" Scorpius looked at the window too, and then he saw what was scaring her. A big smile formed on his face.

"You mean that tiny cute spider?" he asked amused. And in an instant, Rose fear turned to anger. The dirty look that she gave him was so intimidating that Scorpius could not help but rush to open the window and let the poor spider out. A huge sigh of relief was heard from Rose as soon as he closed the window.

Later on, when Scorpius and Rose sat down for dinner with Ron and Hermione, he told them about that little misadventure and Hermione laughed so hard she had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is so funny!"

"No, it's not," Ron and Rose replied together. Even Scorpius found all this very amusing and he wanted to laugh with Hermione, but he did not. Firstly, because one dirty look from Rose was enough, and secondly, because the fact Ron had given him permission to marry his daughter, it did not mean that he could not take it back at any time; and, that fear of spiders seemed to be a serious father-daughter thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hi. Here my second chapter of my story about Rose and Ron relationship. This little moment is placed some years earlier than the previous one. Other characters involved; like Lily Luna Potter and Albus Severus. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Like father, like daughter; Quidditch team.**

If someone right now, would have looked well at one of the outdoor tables of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley, they would have seen the strangest pair of girlfriends as well as cousins ever. Because although they have both opted for the same type of ice cream, those two girls could not be the most different to each other. And the prove was that the one with red hair was intent on listening to the Quidditch match Harpies against Cannons on a portable radio, and the brunette was reading a book. And not a simple one, but one entirely written in Ancient Runes.

"How's it going?" Rose asked, looking up from her tome.

"Harpies are winning 140 to 10, but they still can not find the Snitch. Mum says that this new Harpies' seeker, is not good, and I think she's right." Rose nodded, before returning to her reading. "Do you think that this year at Hogwarts I should choose Ancient Runes as a new subject along with Care of Magical Creatures? I'm a bit torn between that and Muggle Studies," Lily said to her cousin after a moment.

"Well, if you are not sure you could always choose three subjects instead of two, as I did."

"Yeah, sure! And then what would I do with my Quidditch workouts?" Rose put down her book and looked up at the sky.

"You know, sometimes you're worst than James!" She waited for a sharp comment by Lily who never came. Her cousin with the small radio still attached to the ear suddenly seems paralysed.

"Lily, what is it? What happened?" Rose asked, but Lily did not answer. Concerned the brunette looked around, checking if Frank Longbottom - the boy for whom her cousin had a 'secret' crush - was around, but she did not see him. "Lily please, talk to me."

"We lost."

"What?" Rose asked not sure if she heard correctly.

"MacCallum the seeker of the Cuddly Cannons has found the Snitch. We lost 140 to 160."

"You're joking. Right?" When Lily shook her head, Rose with an impressive twitch, stood up from the table and apologising to her cousin, she picked up her book and ran away. Along the road, the girl was so lost in thought that when she met her other cousin Albus with Scorpius, she greeted them both without even realising it.

"She greeted me! You saw that too, did you? I'm not dreaming it. Rose said hi to me!" Scorpius exclaimed to his friends. Albus just nodded, surprised as much as it was him. Less than five minutes later, Rose came out of the living room fireplace of her house.

"Dad, dad!" she called as she wiped the soot away from her clothes. Ron heard her and went immediately to see her. There was a brief moment of silence, in which the two looked at each other without saying anything then they both hugged, hopping and shouting:

"We won! We won! Cuddly Cannons won!" It seemed as if they had won the championship when in reality it was only a game. When they finally settled down, Ron also called the other two family members.

"Hugo, Hermione get ready. Tonight we are going out."

"Where are we going, Dad?" Rose asked. A huge smile appeared on Ron's face.

"At Harry and Ginny's house, of course." Rose clearly heard her mother swear, and then she also smiled, sure that that night there would be a lot of fun.


End file.
